Drabbles
by BlaiddDrwg30
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, and Rebecca all reflect on their friendship and relationship. Just a quick, short, sweet lil ficlet!


_**((((Just felt like writing a short piece in my fanfic universe using the same scene, just with three different points of view. Here is a shared moment between the Doctor, Rose, and Rebecca as they think about what brought them together and how they never want anything to change. Very short and fluffy. Hope you enjoy!)))**_

**_*Rose_**

_Sitting on the ledge of Big Ben, in the year 2065. Drinking soda. Holding hands with the girl at her side. The Doctor standing right behind them both._

_This is the happiest she has ever felt in her life._

_When she first started traveling with the Doctor, she thought things were fantastic. She loved being with him; loved HIM. But it still felt...as if something were missing. Like there was something still they had to accomplish. But now...now that they had Becks with them...everything was complete, at last._

_She sometimes still couldn't believe she could love another person as much as she loved the Doctor, let alone the fact that it was another woman. But it just felt so RIGHT to be with her. For the three of them to be together. Like a big gigantic puzzle that at last had all its pieces matched up. _

_Traveling the world, shooting in and out of space and time, ending up in a different future or past every day...a bubble of laughter rose up in her. _

_She couldn't imagine that life could get any better than this._

_***Rebecca**_

_It is amazing to her what a little bit of time can do. She feels as if she is a completely different person since meeting the Doctor and Rose just a few short months ago. No. That's not quite right. She doesn't feel like a different person, she feels as if she has finally come into her own. All her life she felt as though she was living under a shroud of anxiety. Anxiety caused by the fact that she knew she was a disappointment to her parents. Nothing she ever did was right. She could never live up to their expectations, and the weight of the emotional pressure that was laid on her shoulders was like a mountain of bricks. She could see now that she had been living her life in a cage. _

_But now...with these people...with the Doctor and Rose...she felt more confidant of herself. She felt the limitless potential of her own growth, and that she could do anything if she tried. Being with these two made her feel like she could fly. She was finally becoming the person she was supposed to be, the person she was born to be. She didn't know how she could ever repay them._

_The other girl holds her soda bottle out to her, and Rebecca clinks her own bottle to it in a salute. The blonde girl smiles at her warmly, and she feels her heart skip in response as she smiles back. It has been a long time since she has felt this way about another girl. A very long time. And now, somehow, she has managed to fall in love with them both. Rose and the Doctor. The two best people she has ever known. She must have done something good in her life, to have ended up traveling with them._

_She cant believe how lucky she is._

_And if her luck holds, she will be glad to spend the rest of her life with them._

_***The Doctor**_

_He had traversed through all of space and time. Seen the wonders of the universe. Witnessed the births of worlds and the destruction of worlds. But nothing that he has seen or experienced thus far warmed both his hearts as the two girls in front of him, sitting side by side on the roof. One fair haired. One dark haired. Holding hands. To his amazement, they seemed to care for each other as much as they cared for him. Incredible._

_Even though they haven't been at his side for very long, the three of them have been through a lot together. More so than any other companion, he has come to rely on them in tough situations. They might not look it, but these girls are tough. They were sweet, yes. And compassionate to a fault. But deep down, when push came to shove, he would rather have them guarding his back over anyone else. His girls. When did he cross that line? When did he start to think of them as his? _

_He has liked all of his companions, and even loved some of them. But in all his nine hundred years of being a Time Lord this is the first time he has loved two at the same time. This is a new experience, even for him._

_Time has taken his other companions from him, one by one they either left him or passed away. Yet even though logically he knows it cannot be possible, when he looks at these two he has the strongest feeling that they will never leave him. These two girls will be with him forever. He loves them. And they love him. Closing his eyes in contentment, the Doctor smiles. _


End file.
